


Little Gods

by consumptive_sphinx



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Possessive Elrohir, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumptive_sphinx/pseuds/consumptive_sphinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their names are Elladan and Elrohir, and they ache when they are parted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Gods

Their names are Elladan and Elrohir, and they ache when they are parted. 

They have spent their lives looking for the one who can tell them apart, but nobody ever could. They won't settle for anything less, and so all the girls who come to visit them have been turned down. 

"She wasn't good enough for you, sweet brother," Elrohir whispers in the bed they share in the dead of night, and Elladan agrees. 

 

 

Their names are Elladan and Elrohir, and wherever they go, they break hearts. 

They sit too close and curl around each other like dark-haired cats, their silver eyes following the motions of every one of the dozens of potential suitors in the room, both ellyn and ellyth. 

"That one," Elladan whispers in their own tongue, nodding towards an especially graceful girl with high cheekbones, pale blue eyes, and flaxen hair falling in curls down her back. Her dress is white satin, which Elrohir would call presumptuous if it wasn't so simple. 

"That one," he agrees, and they beckon her forward. 

"What is your name?" Elladan asks. 

The girl smiles, a pretty thing that makes Elrohir's stomach curl. But Ella likes her, so he doesn't hate her yet. "Rovain Mirethiel," she says, and Elrohir nods. 

"Rovain," he repeats. "Which one is which?"

The girl falters, and Elrohir knows he's won. "You're Elladan." She doesn't sound like she's sure. "And you're Elrohir."

Wrong. 

"Pleased to be introduced," Elladan says, "but no."

And they send Rovain on her way. 

 

 

Their names are Elladan and Elrohir, and they share everything they have and everything they are. 

They are playful in the mad, careless ways that hypnotize and enchant all who are around them, though they share their bed with only a very lucky few. They court and are courted together. In council meetings with their lord father they speak together and argue as a unit. At balls they exchange a single dance partner between them. 

When nobody is looking they exchange dark looks and low-pitched words. Their parents know not what to make of them, and that they share far more than ther blood-bond is Imladris's worst-kept secret. 

 

 

Their names are Elladan and Elrohir, and they have been raised like little gods, believing that none on Earth could possibly compare. 

Is it any wonder, then, that they have eyes only for each other?


End file.
